


【GGAD 】流金

by Qingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo
Summary: 不良盖 X 学生会主席邓乖乖男孩被坏小子染指（x）的风流故事本文私设格邓同龄，18，读高中世界观架空，所有地名校名都是化名





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

咔嚓。打火机磨出跃动的火焰，染红少年叼在嘴边的烟头，那处顿时焦黑一片。淡苦的轻烟在他口中辗转，沾在敏感的舌尖，再从唇缝中缓缓溢出。

少年乍一看有些不修边幅，眼角微翘仿若刀尖的寒光，混着白丝的金发在头上凌乱地垂挂着，三分邪气，五分狂气。嘴边的烟抖落下零星的烟灰，他惬意地眯眼，任凭凉风的指尖触及自己的面颊。

哒哒。哒哒。

身后传来急促的奔跑声，少女的软皮鞋在地面敲打出有力的韵律，细微的喘息从鼻翼扇出，可以听出对方艰难地绕上台阶。她几乎是停不下被惯性驱使的身子，一个趔趄站稳。刚是推开教学楼天台的门，一股尼古丁的浓香扑面而来，辛辣味呛了女孩满脸。

“……不好意思！你不能在天台抽烟，麻烦——”

下半句话被扼在喉咙里，将少女的脸哽得绯红。

因为对方帅得惨绝人寰的脸在微微偏头中露出半面，另一边被乱发遮盖着看不真切，只是那只含着刀刃的眸子正毫无掩饰地戳在她脸上，夕阳染红的半边残云下，汹涌着沉浮的巨浪。那狠戾的眸光转瞬即逝，被柔和的凝视取代，少女她觉得自己仿佛看晃了眼。

盖勒特·格林德沃。

她可不想得罪这种劣迹斑斑的货色，即使他那张脸给他带来不少便利。常年与学校的骄傲、学生会主席阿不思·邓布利多争夺年级第一的位置，浑身上下狂傲之气却一度将所有校董震到气晕。害群之马，一校之霸，没人敢招惹他。

此刻他正朝自己迈步走来，她在混入烟草味的古龙水香中迷乱了，笔尖在文件夹的纸上戳出一个黑色的墨迹，破了一个小洞。

“你要记录我的名字吗？”他的声音是低沉的烟嗓，微微的沙哑穿透在沉木的淡香里，他的口吻轻柔优雅，如针尖刺得少女耳尖滚烫，“我的名字叫盖勒——”

文件夹清脆地“啪”一声狠狠关上，女孩别过头脸上流出羞赧与愤怒的咬唇，她的脸颊竟被少年口中吞吐的热气拂起两抹飞红，她跺跺脚转身飞快地逃离了此是非之地，便再也没有回过头来。

盖勒特勾起一个得逞的微笑，眼中冷淡得毫无笑意。

 

2.

盖勒特·格林德沃猎艳对象正高昂着头，露出一截雪白的脖颈，花瓣似的嘴唇泛着淡粉色，颜色比少女的乳.头还要鲜嫩。他纯粹透亮的瞳孔被斜阳映衬的熠熠闪光，手捧着一个巨大的文件夹，眺望四围的每一处。

盖勒特不懂这些愚蠢的志愿者为学校效力而毫无报酬的行为，只是在树荫下破碎的光晕中享用美色，幻想握着这尤物挺.翘的臀部，目睹他拦住一个个路过的学生。盖勒特深沉的眸底映着他挑起的唇瓣，那唇边荡着温文尔雅的微笑，仿佛在勾引人撕开他道貌岸然的伪装。

嘿，美人儿走来了。

“在教学区不可以戴耳环。”他温吞地开口，学生会的徽章在肩膀闪亮地叮当作响，纯色的衬衫勾出他的腰线，盖勒特得逞地微微弯眸，“请你将它摘下来。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”

真是个乖男孩。盖勒特抬眼望进少年的灵魂深处，将他的三魂七魄看了个分明。衬衫没有任何褶皱，扣子系到顶部，领带打得一丝不苟，更别说下半身的西裤，脚踝处露出一截情.色的白袜。

“如果你拒绝，我会揍你一顿。然后再夺走你的耳环，记一下你的名字。”

大言不惭的模样在盖勒特眼里只称得上两个字，欠干。很久没有人这样直截了当地找自己的茬了，他的浑身血液兴奋地滚了滚。也不知他是不是不认得自己的脸。盖勒特稀奇，自己这张脸学校里还会有人不认得，这是有多么孤陋寡闻了？

“甜心，一个耳环换一个吻，怎么样？”

他几近是恶劣的开口，他的声音本来就性感，透着淡淡的低哑。手已伸至对方的腰后，虚虚地搭在他的腰侧，指尖可以戳到下边浑圆的软肉。不料对方冷淡地拍开自己作恶的手，笔尖在纸面上重重地划下了盖勒特·格林德沃几个大字。

……他认得我啊？

“明天来学生会办公室核对一下你的扣分记录。”小家伙扇扇长翘的睫毛，声音添上几分懒倦，颇为嘲讽的语气浸泡着挑衅，“Monsieur.”他扣上文件夹，冲凝在原地的盖勒特颔首，便转身扬长而去。

盖勒特被那上挑的尾音勾得指尖酥麻，只感觉浑身血液往身下一个难以言说的地方涌去，连眸光也渐渐变得饥肠辘辘。

该死的。

 

3.

阿不思·邓布利多卸下了志愿者的重担，总算是如愿以偿地泡在图书馆里一整天。学生会主席以身作则，又是清扫落叶，又是检查仪表，去去忙活了有三天。还好学业修完，ps已上交，大学的校内面试也流水般过去了，剩下的时间只留得供人蹉跎。

一场酣睡后阿不思浑身酸软，半眯着眼的猫咪状在柔软的阳光下打得恰如其分。他读完了桌上堆叠的所有书，他闲得发慌，甚至在自己纸上涂得杂乱的essay旁练起cursive。表上的指针发出tick-tack，他绕到角落的书架旁，想搬个养生类的书来。

精美的包装抓住阿不思的视线，他伸手比划了一下自己与它的距离，书的位置高得反社会。他踮起脚跟指尖也只是堪堪触及，在书架旁风情地摇晃着手臂。

此时背部一个强大的压迫感突然逼近，一只手比自己伸得还高，抓住那个被自己的指尖搓着的书本边缘，将它取了下来。阿不思猛得转身还未作出反应，对方握住他的腰将他推至书架旁，身躯欺压而上，小臂顶在阿不思的头顶。

他有些慌乱地眨眨眼，一张放大的俊美面庞活生生挤入他的视线。金发丝几乎黏在他脸上，垂落几根碎发，一股放荡不羁的浑劲儿。

噢，是那个一周前被自己记了名字的家伙。

然而盖勒特灼热的呼吸已经扫过阿不思的每一根睫毛，深潭似的眸子里仿佛有漩涡，要将人吞噬进去。他手里还拿着阿不思心仪的书本，耀武扬威地摇晃。阿不思无所谓这个家伙有多不好惹，规矩就是规矩，帅哥也不能例外。

一时无言，二人无声息地摆着姿势。盖勒特也只是凝视着他，伸舌微微沾湿唇面，他嗅到阿不思身上清新的男士香水味，如夏季被风抚过的草坪。他的唇更逼近一道，美人儿也没有拒绝，甚至受用地阖上了眼。

阿不思虽表面神态自若，耳尖早已不着痕迹地发红。他眯着眼听从盖勒特发落，只感觉到耳垂触到什么冰凉的东西，被一个硬物牢牢地夹住了。他错愕地睁开眼，在盖勒特戏谑的目光下扬扬下巴。他的耳尖钉上一枚深黑色的蝙蝠耳夹，衬着他雪白透红的肌肤。盖勒特气定神闲地欣赏自己的杰作，略略开口道:“你是不是以为我要吻你？”

阿不思怔愣片刻，面部表情混杂着许多精彩的东西。

“你难道不想吻我吗？”他算是有力回击道，红色却不受掩饰地从耳尖往脖子和双颊蔓延。他的呼吸顿时乱了节奏，伸手搭在人肩上将他推开。盖勒特捞起他的腕子，紧紧抓住压在书架上，指腹在柔嫩的腕部摩挲把玩。

他的嘴唇飞快在阿不思的脸颊堪堪擦过，印下一朵红晕。

他舔舔嘴唇，“今晚和我共进晚餐。”

“……你这是邀请吗？”

“命令。”

 

4.

“阿不思，阿不思。”

埃菲亚斯一口气喝完了手中的朗姆酒，后劲从喉间滚上来时表情极度扭曲。他捧着一眼见底玻璃杯，连透明的冰块都碎成液体，斑斓的光折射时也被揉碎成了杂乱陆离的色彩。酒吧中混乱的音乐声与酒精一起融入血液，十分上头。

“我不想离开这儿…这儿有你，还有她。”他极力捋平舌尖的每一个字，仿佛完成得非常艰难。他冲着空荡荡的杯子叹气，揉揉凌乱的头发。阿不思温柔地夺回他的玻璃杯，眼中没什么醉意，清明得很。“你决定分手了吗？”

埃菲亚斯的脸涨得通红，他用手搓自己的脸颊，被阿不思挡了下来——“是啊，隔了一个国家，太远了，不可能的…”他打了个酒嗝，阿不思拍拍他的背。为了缓解埃菲亚斯的悲伤，他指指舞池里晃动的人头。“去跳舞？开心点，狗狗。”

可怜的狗狗，因为家庭的原因，要出国了。

目送埃菲亚斯失落的背影，阿不思也连叹了好几口气，杯里的无酒精饮料在灯光下闪烁着，他往嘴里送了一大口。阿不思不适合这种含着香脂粉味的场所，也不喜欢，尤其是在轰隆的乐声中缥缈的暧昧，从唇齿中传递到人的耳畔。他干净的马甲衬衫与秀气的似乎未经.情事的面庞简直是灯红酒绿中最晃眼的脱尘者，危险的视线却将他包围了。

突然他感受到浓烈的野性香味，一个衣着热辣的成熟女子挑挑散落的碎发在他旁边坐下，手也勾住了他的肩膀。阿不思可以感受到柔软的胸.脯挤压着自己，他不禁变得窘迫。“嗨，一个人吗？”她的妆容精致，眼角上挑，耳边还垂着骷髅头的耳钉，“我妹妹很喜欢你——帅哥，能不能给个联系方式？”

她冲阿不思风情万种地眨眨眼，这种小家伙没见过什么世面，几个秋波就能让他们神魂颠倒。她浑身的媚俗气质使阿不思抖了抖肩膀，想要离开她大半挤在衣外的酥.胸。“不好意思，我……”他的舌头绊了绊。说什么？我没兴趣？我不愿意？

他还未答出什么，一个服务生突然闯进他们的视线，蓦然开口道:“先生，这是那边的先生为您点的香槟。”一杯还荡着涟漪的酒被划在阿不思和那女人中间，仿佛刻意将他们分开了，阿不思疑惑地顺着服务生的目光探去，撞上了不远处盖勒特·格林德沃似笑非笑的眼神。

又是那家伙！不过阿不思刚刚才意识到——自己现在戴着格林德沃送自己的耳夹呢。他的脸颊发烫，所以赶紧低下头来，接过那杯酒精饮料。“那是你男朋友吗？”这个漂亮的女人蹙起眉，非常不满对方打断了自己的搭讪行为，直到眸光略到那个熟悉的身影，她吹了吹口哨，“哟，盖勒特·格林德沃。”

阿不思饶有兴趣地挑眉:“你认识他？”

女人撩撩额发，露出了略显轻浮的笑意，“他常来。我还能——”她仿佛是有意地冲这那边的男人抛出挑衅的眼神，唇稍稍逼向阿不思的耳畔，在鼓噪的音乐声中声音压得又低又暧昧，“报出他每一任床.伴的名字。”

阿不思在沉默——或者说是怔愣，又或者说他在思考，他睫毛不易察觉地轻轻颤了颤，勾起一个极度慵懒的微笑，在他那张清纯得要命的脸上。一场伪装终于被他包装在脸上，宛若遇到天敌时刺猬竖起的浑身尖刺。“谢谢你——我去打个招呼。”他端着那杯香槟，透明的液体还在不断渗透出诱人的酒香，仿佛自己真的只是承受了好意去道个谢——

“你可别被他掳走了，我妹妹还巴巴地盼着你呢。”

阿不思的双眼弯起一个弧度，第一次肆无忌惮地随意散播他的魅力，熨帖得整齐的衣着托着他那张漂亮脸蛋，风度翩翩道:“Merci.”然后，他踱向了那个三番两头骚扰自己的混蛋，虽然那个混蛋长着连他也移不开眼的好皮囊。

盖勒特脸上的笑意还浸泡着阴郁，在阿不思每一步中更加深一道，直到他坐在了自己对面的位置，以拙劣的但光彩照人的方式托住腮朝他淡笑。“帅哥，一个人吗？”这个漂亮的小东西还是令人七荤八素，盖勒特心想，捉住他的手腕搁在桌面上，指尖描摹他的腕骨。

“让我看看，我是不是破坏了你的好事？还是——解救了你的困境？”

阿不思几乎与他势均力敌，反手绞住盖勒特的指尖，与他的手指缱绻地勾缠在一起。“说实话——”他啜了口香槟，甜腻味在舌尖晃荡，他轻轻凑在盖勒特跟前，张口做了个口型，“谢谢了。”

盖勒特的呼吸明显更加粗.重，瞳孔也微缩了——他紧紧地拧住阿不思的中指和食指，看到阿不思耳边的薄皮上钉着自己送的那枚蝙蝠型耳夹，它仿佛一个标记，打在他的所有物身上。“你戴着我送的东西，出来勾.引别人？”他压着声音，透出叫人汗毛竖立的威胁与警告，但指尖却怜惜地触碰那只漂亮的耳骨。他的掌心转落在他的颧骨处，划过脸颊，捧住那个发烫的脸。

盖勒特的双眼不受控制地眯起，舌尖拨出一声只有二人才听得清的柔情低语——“我想带你去酒店。”

阿不思的汗珠摇摇欲坠，几乎要滚落了。他的眼帘微微垂下来，在乱灯下显得颓废异常。

“我不是那种人，先生。”

 

 

盖勒特答应他不会再打扰他，阿不思仿佛落荒而逃似的离开了他身边，冲向了吧台——此刻他想喝酒，非常想。他点了杯烈的威士忌，长年不沾酒精的自己完全不胜酒力，一边被火热的劲头刺激得咳嗽，一边喝饮料似的将它们全灌入喉头。眼角被辣出了泪，也不知是刚才渗出来的，还是现在被刺出来的。他又要了一杯——或许他现在应该去跳舞了，然后和一个陌生的漂亮姑娘或者男士吻到天昏地暗，但绝对不会是和格林德沃，绝对不会！

满腔委屈涌上心头，酸得他站立不住，虽然他不明白自己有什么好难受的。他强硬地将目光逼到舞池，身上分泌着一股一股热劲儿，管它是什么。他几个同学都在这儿，在狂欢，在跳动，就他一个人在买醉。你疯了吗…阿不思嘟嘟囔囔地骂自己。

夜渐渐深了，过了该睡觉的真正时刻，还在发疯的人们却正处于高潮，没人愿意停下来——陆陆续续有人黏在一起，啃住对方，然后离开了酒吧。盖勒特几乎全程维持着阿不思刚离开时的动作，推开一个个贴上他的男孩女孩，视线苦苦地落在阿不思落寞的背影上。他今夜没了挑人的兴致，也不想先一步离开——他难以描述地感到了害怕，怕会有什么人，居心叵测地在无声无息中将阿不思带走，玷.污他。

阿不思谨慎地只落个半醉，但脚步依然在飘，他从未醉酒过，陌生的感觉笼罩他全身。大脑还算清醒，虽然有点浑，但还是能够帮助他回家。他摇晃着站起身，一个高大的男人几乎是冲着他来，陌生的香水味刺激他的鼻腔。男人的身体贴在自己身边，手已经搂住他的腰了，将他往怀里勾去，声音还扑在阿不思耳上，将他缠得十分厉害，“宝贝儿，你恐怕没办法自己回去了，我送你——”

阿不思眼里闪过一丝冷漠，他伸手要将这个不知廉耻的陌生人揍一顿，突然他从身后落入了另一个温暖结实的怀抱，熟悉的古龙水味将他安抚得浑身惬意，直直地将他从那个陌生人怀里扯了出来。

——他决定还是就这么醉了吧。

他有些听不清盖勒特对那男人低声威胁了什么，只知道他的声音此刻令阿不思也打了个寒颤。他挤在盖勒特的怀里汲取一些丝缕般的温暖，他的舌尖也在麻痹中渐渐恢复了知觉。当他意识回笼时，盖勒特已半抱着他走出了酒吧。

“不去酒店。”他的鼻音很软，仿佛在撒娇。盖勒特低笑着亲吻他的脸颊，包括他耳边那枚属于自己的戳章印。“我送你回家，告诉我地址。”阿不思的嘴唇张合着极力往盖勒特的耳边凑，触碰到他的耳垂想要含糊不清地开口，却在醉意中——这时酒精是真的上头了——咬住那块软肉，吸.吮得啧.啧有声，仿佛那是颗柠檬雪宝。

盖勒特恨不得将他抓到酒店的床.上扒.得精.光，但他的满腔欲火还是在强大的定力中平息了。“——甜心。”他轻轻开口道，“你不告诉我你家在哪，我们就只能去酒店了。”

阿不思此时才三岁，被这句话吓得一激灵，从嘴里吐出了那个好吃的耳垂。“我家，我家在……”

 

盖勒特将阿不思搬上楼，他没什么肉，在男性中算是比较单薄的身子。盖勒特在阿不思的口齿中辨出楼层，号码，抱着他的腰走到那个对应的门口。阿不思家的门有些旧，褪去了烫金色，和氧化腐朽的味道。

他敲了敲门——过一会儿门就开了，一个有些年轻的男孩，一看就年龄不大，但脸上不匹配的成熟和阴郁却格外戳人。他的眸光在还是醉意中的阿不思上扫了扫，开口就是一句讥讽:“你们怎么不去酒店？打算在家里做吗？”他狠狠剜了盖勒特一眼，后者无奈地耸耸肩膀。

“阿不福思。”阿不思听到弟弟的声音总算清醒了些，他眨眨眼睛艰难地想要站稳，出现在男人怀里他不成体统了。只是阿不福思的鼻翼愤怒地扇了扇，压根不理会他。“你在外面玩，还带男人回来？”他怒极反笑，将阿不思从盖勒特怀里粗暴地拽出来，少年人还在发育，手劲异常大。“再见先生，这儿不欢迎你。”

门——轰——得关上。将盖勒特拒之门外。

“我有没有叫你早点回来？有没有叫你不要喝太多酒？安娜还在家里你把自己整成这样？”阿不福思在压声咆哮，“我居然还指望你给她讲睡前故事！”

阿不思呼吸匀长，眼中满是淡漠，他麻木地接受弟弟的指控。“你还跟男人一起回来——你——”

“我说过的，我今晚有小型的同学聚会。”他轻声开口道，声音沾满了低柔，仿佛他没有脾气。“是啊，我知道，所以我一直在等你，但没想到你喝成这样，还得别人把你送回家！”阿不福思有些语无伦次，咬紧了嘴唇，“我从学校匆忙赶回来，还要照顾她，还要忙着——”

他眼神空洞地看着阿不思，“你能不能也管管我们？”阿不思的心被他的眼神猛得揪了一把，他突然很想把这个关系疏离的弟弟抱在怀里。阿不思难过地低下头，平日出口成章的舌头发不出任何音节。他有照顾他们，但繁重的学业总是让他忙昏了头，至于，至于他的梦校——

“你的offer寄到家里了。”阿不福思生硬地说。

阿不思刚想发出声音却被死死地扼住，眼球有些不自然地凸出。良久，他垂下眸，声音淡得不成调。

 

“扔了吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流爱情观。

5.

阿不思瘫软在学生会主席的软椅上。学生会办公室陈设精美，几面墙上摆满了鲜红的锦旗，巨大的玻璃罩下遍布奖章和历届主席的名字，中间一张办公桌上摆满了一个一个记名册和夹子。

他睡眼惺忪，垂眸摆弄着手上精致的卡片，不着痕迹地把刚刚喝完的少量酒精饮料收到了袋子里。桌上凌乱地扔着一个黑色的礼盒，被拆开后里面丝绒状的软物撒得满桌都是，依稀可以看出盒子内摆放着一本烫金的笔记本。阿不思手上的卡片烫着“阿不思·邓布利多”的字，剩下的被他用剪刀剪得七零八落，大约是“欢迎”“录取”之类的字眼，散在地上。

他耳边还响着类似于“你疯了吗”的声音，混杂着女性的尖锐和男性的低沉。那个跟着高等院校的offer一起寄来的礼物此刻是一片死寂，已经没了活气。他胸前的领带有些松还移了位置，若不是他发型一丝不苟以及身上扣满了学生会勋章，这样一副颓废，恐怕会被认成什么不良少年。

吱呀一声，办公室的门突然被打开，仿佛对方有意忽略了敲门的礼节。阿不思猝不及防地抬头，看见盖勒特依然衣衫凌乱，不修边幅，掀起眼皮在门边冲他灿烂一笑。阿不思的目光冷冷地落在他叼着的烟上，手上的东西还未来得及藏好，对方已经关上了门朝他踱来。咔哒。他听到了锁门声。

盖勒特的烟圈从舌尖拨出，浓重的烟草味在瞬息间袭击了整个房间，微苦的味道渡入阿不思的唇齿间，生出一股悲意。他走向软椅上的人，弯腰俯视身下的人，唇又向阿不思贴近了些，轻轻吐出含在嘴里的烟雾，尽数喷洒在阿不思的脸上。

“我来核对我的扣分记录。”他的声音拂过阿不思的发梢，痒痒的。阿不思微眯着眼，被烟雾熏得有些迷蒙，他朝盖勒特扬起下巴，“给我抽一口。”

盖勒特心底略有些惊讶，他没想到这个乖巧的学生会主席竟然会抽烟，还在办公室向他讨烟抽，但他仍然用修长的手指夹住它递至阿不思嘴边。阿不思就着他的手咬住烟管，用力吸了一大口，学着他的模样不太熟练地吐在盖勒特的脸上。盖勒特的眼神黯了黯，他低下头在烟雾中摸索阿不思的嘴唇，唇尖悄悄地抵上他的唇瓣。阿不思不着痕迹地偏开头，错开了这个未成形的吻。

盖勒特的手心已经溜到阿不思的手背，指腹凸起的骨节上轻轻摩挲。他的视线向下转了两圈，看见了一地的凌乱和不成形状的offer纸张 。“你会抽烟？”他若无其事地移开目光，手将对方早已不整的领带扯得更散，直接蹦开顶端的一粒扣子露出曲线流畅的锁骨来。“很早就会，只是很少抽而已。”阿不思似乎在模仿盖勒特，也漫不经心地掀了掀眼皮。

阿不思只要心存芥蒂，就会拙劣地为自己戴上一副破烂的面具。盖勒特早摸清了这个规律，只是懒得点破，用手指狠狠捏住了阿不思的鼻尖。

“上次谢谢你。”阿不思毫不留情地打他手背，“我想请你和我一起吃饭好吗？周六晚上。”他假装忘了醉酒后的一切，比如啃咬对方的耳垂，比如阿不福思当着对方的面对自己的羞辱……只愿记得对方将自己从别人怀里扒出送回了家里。

“周六我有约了。”盖勒特的声音打破阿不思的梦境，他明显地怔愣了一下，混乱地思绪在大脑中光速流转。“你要和情人约会吗？”阿不思揉乱头发，咧一个假装自然的微笑，指节不自觉在腿边屈起，方才烟草的苦味又在舌尖荡开，如一根针扎入舌苔贯穿这个滑腻的活物。盖勒特古怪地瞥了他一眼，眼神渐渐转为凌冽。

“不是，我没有情人。”他淡淡地答道，语气显然添上了烦躁。

空气凝固了三秒。

“邓布利多。”盖勒特的声音混着沙哑的烟嗓蓦然提高，狠狠砸在老橡木桌上，震耳欲聋地轰轰作响，震麻了阿不思的耳膜。他几近错愕地呆望着盖勒特，眸光飘忽不定。“我不知道你是听谁说的，但我现在没有情人——也没有床伴。”

阿不思浑身在颤抖，太害怕这辆脱轨的列车使自己粉身碎骨，脚步已半边悬在空中，底下是无尽的深渊。盖勒特的眸光依然如同寒刃，将阿不思的血管剔断了，迸出黏稠的浆液来。他恨恶阿不思的装疯卖傻，也恨恶阿不思的止步不前，仿佛他是在将自己揉捏在手中反复把玩一般，仿佛他是主动来羞辱自己一般。

可我却不知道你是不是在戏弄我。阿不思垂眸将这荒唐的一切全部被哽在喉间，化作灼辣的酸水，腐蚀他的皮肉。他贪恋盖勒特对他的示好，并且毫无忌讳地照单全收，却像个胆怯的懦夫般不敢做任何回馈；他撕烂了自己的offer，却一味地避重就轻。

阿不思狠狠地深呼吸，将空气灌入肺里。盖勒特的话像一块烙铁，贴在心脏上毫无感情地发出痛苦的滋滋声，阿不思紧紧闭上了眼睛，“周日晚上我会和你吃饭。”

他离去前还扫了扫阿不思密布细汗的额头，在其间落下一个吻，尝了点淡淡的咸味。

 

 

6.

阿不思锁上了学生会办公室的大门，艰难困倦地喘着气。他今天穿了一件洁白的卫衣，套了件牛仔外套，下身是宽松的牛仔裤，裤脚轻轻挽起露出一截脚腕。周日下午学校里几乎没人，他婉拒了学校清洁工的帮助，亲自提着水桶与拖把将办公室擦了个遍，甚至连玻璃罩都亮得可以反光的。

晚上他约了盖勒特在学校转角街道的意大利餐馆，二人在网络上的聊天消退了几天前矛盾的痕迹，他们都心照不宣地翻过了这一页。在学校的洗手间里，他不得不承认自己精心打扮过。为了向盖勒特表示诚意，他还戴了盖勒特曾送给自己的蝙蝠耳夹，喷了些东方馥奇香调的香水。

阿不思将两本书塞入自己的单肩包内，迈出校门的那刻思忖着走哪一条路，最后他选择了一个较窄的小道，因为距离约定的时间所剩下不多，他决定抄一抄近路。那个巷子又偏又窄，一条道最多只能容得下二人肩并肩。此时中春刚过，白昼略微延长，这个点天空正夹在日与夜之间，仿佛盖上一层焦糖布丁，夕阳下云卷云舒。但对于一条小道来讲，的确昏了些。

手机铃声响起的时候看到盖勒特的名字他愣了一下，当他接起的那一瞬听到了少年的声音异常安心。“你在哪？”“我在奥登斯街背后的小巷。绕出去就能看见餐厅的门了。”阿不思边走边说，耳机中夹杂电流声的人声发出笑声。“我知道那儿，我在门口等你。”

他沿着那条路下了几个台阶，在渐暗的天色中眯眯眼，前方似乎来了几个人。站在最前面那个夹着烟赤裸上半身，正骂骂咧咧着粗话，年纪看着有二三十，应该是这地段几个粗俗的货色。阿不思的神经紧紧绷直了，手心沁出细汗，他忙靠边站，努力在这个狭小的空间内为对方腾出些空间来。“你先别说话…”阿不思小声地对着手机说。

“怎么了？”

面前那几个男人从他身旁擦肩时可以闻到充满魅力的淡香水味儿，领头那个高个儿微微睨了他一眼，接而瞳孔兴奋地缩了缩，仿佛发现了什么有趣的东西。

“我在酒吧见过你。”他口中含着刻意的下流语气一手撑在阿不思身旁，用在妓院挑弄娼妓的眼神灼灼又粗鄙地打在阿不思脸上，鼻腔里喘出热气。

阿不思不适地沉吟片刻，身子不安地朝侧边挪动想要离对方远一点。“跟格林德沃是一块的，对吧。”他的牙缝中嚼出这个该死的名字，在阿不思身上扫动的目光显得更加轻浮下流了，他的手想要掐阿不思玫瑰般艳丽的脸颊，被阿不思一掌狠狠打开了手，划出响亮地啪声。“我和他没关系，不要碰我。”

男人的脸色顿时沉下来，嘴里咬着血液的腥甜味，眸光也越发暴戾。他拽住阿不思略长的漂亮的红发，狠狠在他脸上甩了一巴掌，打得阿不思惊叫一声，又抓着发丝将他的脑袋砸到墙上。阿不思霎时间就险些失了知觉，额头被粗砺的墙壁磕破，渗出点血来，眼冒金星。手机甩到了地上，依稀还能听见盖勒特的叫唤。

“装什么纯呢，谁不知道你是被男人操烂的婊子？”阿不思此时已经是背对着他，脑袋向内，臀肉几乎是被他一手抓住。听到男人的最后一个词，阿不思惊颤了一下，全身的血液刹那凝固了。他沉默地咬紧牙关，还能活动的手扒开了单肩包，里面的书滚落一地，阿不思抽出包里防身用的一小截金属钢管，转身狠狠砸在那男人的脖颈上。但是尽了浑身解数，刚刚被掌掴后还昏沉的大脑完全无法控制力道，就只能使对方痛得大叫。那男人眼前一黑却没有晕过去，他咆哮着阿不思这辈子从未耳闻过的下流脏话，一脚踹到他的小腹上。

阿不思的双臂被男人身边的另外几个人抓住，承受了这个粗暴的重击，腹部处宛若绞成一团，五脏六腑都成了烂泥，但他的眼珠子激动地颤动着，瞳孔缩成了针尖，火燎般的痛苦卷席全身。他徒劳地抽动手臂却被牢牢地桎梏，金属钢管掉在了地上发出绝响。喉间仿佛嘶哑般竟只是张开了嘴任凉风灌入，却没有一点儿声音。

他的小腹又承受了狠狠地一拳，阿不思惊叫着半昏过去。

下一秒远处传来的摩托车引擎声划破长空，一个戴巨型头盔的黑衣男人冲撞入狭窄的小路，径直撞向阿不思身边那群人。阿不思只觉得双臂的力道一松，那几个人几乎是仓皇逃离，高个子的头头怒瞪着那辆摩托车。男人从上面滑下来时一手扯下头盔扔到地上，金发闪耀的光芒有破碎火焰的威力，盖勒特·格林德沃的双眸暗潮涌动，将天地间的山峦都粉碎了。

他手上套了个指虎，紧身的黑色皮裤和皮衣，穿了双铆钉靴，还戴了个蝙蝠项链，左耳边一只蝙蝠耳钉与阿不思右耳那只耳夹似乎凑成了一对。紧接着他没什么废话，上身就给了那些人一拳，手扼住其中一位的脖子与另外一人相撞，二人翻了个白眼陷入昏迷。他又用指虎狠狠碾过了高个子方才被阿不思打到淤青的颈项，一脚将人踹到墙上发出骇人的撞击声，顺便挣开身后扑到自己身上的人从袖内滑出一个袖珍小刀垂直扎入对方的手臂，血液喷射而出。惨叫此起彼伏，那个高个子的头头已经倒地不省人事，眸光几乎无法焦距痴愣地望着阿不思的双眼。

盖勒特一脚踩在他脸上，鞋跟狠狠地碾过他的脸颊。盖勒特抬眸温柔地看向阿不思，蛊惑人心的声音飘到阿不思的耳中。“他用哪只手碰了你？”阿不思被这一幕吓得血色褪了干净，脸颊惨白。他的嘴唇动了动，冷冰冰地看着地上的人。

盖勒特眼中闪过一丝狂乱的血色便转瞬即逝，他的鞋跟凶狠地顶在对方脆弱的脸颊软肉上，像看一个腐烂在垃圾堆里的西班牙大苍蝇一般对他俯视半晌，朝阿不思开口道：“把眼睛闭上。”

阿不思乖顺地闭上了眼睛。在瞧不见的电光火石间——惨叫与骨头断裂声缠在一起，形成动听悦耳的交响乐。

他浑身发抖，连嘴唇上最后点儿血色也消失了。整个世纪停留在这个时刻，指针凝固在钟表上不再移动。很久很久，也许是许多年过去了，他感觉到前方有强烈的气息将他全身裹住，他睁开眼是盖勒特起伏不定的胸膛。他的视线被盖勒特的身体尽数切断，而他脱下外套盖在阿不思头顶，将人紧紧拥在了怀里。

“别看，转身，我们出去。”他的唇挤压阿不思的额头，发现原本的血液凝结而伤口还在渗出新的血液，黏在阿不思大半边的脸颊上。阿不思的双腿仿佛冻在原地，移不开半步。盖勒特怀里的人在温暖的体温中渐渐地安稳下来，他的耳廓就贴在盖勒特有力的左胸上，听见心脏声砰砰作响。“会有人处理这事。”

他将头缩在盖勒特怀里，嗅吸汗液混在香水中的味道，和沾上的刺鼻的血腥味。盖勒特牵引他靠近摩托车，拿起一个头盔扣在阿不思头上之前，听见他颤得有些走音的声音道:“他说我是——”

“嘘。”

盖勒特的指腹压在阿不思的唇尖，阻止他重新吐出那个该死的词汇。

 

7.

阿不思的大脑像是被灌入了灼热的岩浆，烫得仿佛有无数蚂蚁噬咬他的头皮，拉扯他脆弱的头发。他被扔进了沸水，全身湿透而黏腻，水珠在咬他，阿不思想要发出痛苦的呻吟，发干的嗓子像被火烘烤过那样疼痛。“水……”他轻轻地漏出一个词。

有湿润、柔软的物体碰到他嘴唇，那些清冽的水珠成了一阵甘霖，阿不思的双眸被遮盖在睫毛下，他的眼前是令人眩晕的漆黑，凭借本能仰起脖子碰到这个物什，张嘴用牙齿重重咬住。温润的水液灌入他的口腔，阿不思的唇瓣彻底打湿了，那物竟然还极有攻击性地纠缠上来，有什么滑腻而灵活的东西破开软弱无力的牙关。阿不思在迷糊的意识中剥夺了呼吸，他的身体剧烈地挣扎起来，黏住的眼皮登时睁开了。

盖勒特专属的金发丝垂下一绺，金发的主人正在凶猛地亲吻自己，对方的唇缝本就含有清水，此时只让他们的吻更加湿漉漉且黏腻不堪。盖勒特的舌头卷得很深，它挤压阿不思的舌根与舌尖，并承认他嘴里的甜味叫人发疯。他难以自持地吻他，使阿不思的舌尖被吮得发麻。手指抵着他的手腕，掐住他纤细的手骨。阿不思想将他推开，但一个才从沉睡中醒来的人并没有对抗一个成年男性的力气。

盖勒特凝视他浅蓝色的双眸，泛着水汽的瞳孔清澈得可以映出他的面庞。“你饿吗？”他放过阿不思的嘴唇，云淡风轻的口吻仿佛他是个正人君子，刚才的吻从来没发生过。阿不思还在艰难地喘气，嗓子经过温水的滋润已经恢复些许，但他被吻得大脑缺氧，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇。他在窒息与昏迷中被前所未有的畅快和疯狂灌满，他太爱这种黏腻的感觉了。甚至不计较盖勒特逾越的亲吻支起身去亲他的唇角。“你做什么？”少年笑着用指尖揉着他被自己吮得鲜艳的嘴唇，阿不思半眯着眼睛，一副睡饱了的模样。

“对不起，本来想请你吃饭，但我把一切都搞砸了。”他的视野渐渐宽阔明亮后才发现这个房间只开了一盏柔和的焦黄色台灯，厚重的窗帘交叠在一起，床被在指尖滑动触感细腻，甚至有香料打理过的温和气息。阿不思登时局促起来，稍微拥有思考能力以后他才意识到这并不是什么酒店之类的地方，他不安地绞起手指。“我们在哪？”

盖勒特笑意更浓了一道，他欣赏着猎物流露惊慌的模样，却偏偏逃脱不了自己的掌控，他愉悦地捏了捏阿不思的脸颊。“我的房间，我的床。”声音仿佛有意暧昧不清似的，方才经历过的吻将空气渲染出旖旎的甜腻。阿不思的身体在人的触碰下绷得很紧，像有一只蛇缠上他的腰和脖子，只是毕竟对方在数小时前还将自己救出了困境……他救了他，还让自己睡在他的床上。阿不思歉意地低头，又清了清嗓子抬头庄重地看着盖勒特深色的眼睛。“谢谢你。”

盖勒特的瞳孔中在一瞬掠过了光怪陆离的亮光，他的手指勾住阿不思柔软的红发，二人的额头几乎相触，他的手指轻轻触碰阿不思的面颊和下颚。阿不思的喉结不着痕迹地滚动一下，他能清楚地听闻盖勒特凌乱的呼吸声。紧闭的房门突然响起了咚咚声，门外有个模糊又稚嫩的女孩的声音，又娇又甜。“盖尔，厨房做了好多吃的！”阿不思挑了挑眉，这亲昵的口吻和腔调让他想到了他的阿利安娜。“那是你妹妹吗？”他正想浮起柔情的笑容却在撞上盖勒特冷漠的眼神后变得僵硬。

“那是我父亲养的百灵鸟，十岁。等她长到十四岁，也差不多了。”

“……什么差不多？”

“被他玩死了好几个。”实际上话音刚落阿不思的悔意就像一把捅入身体的刀，割得他剧烈得疼。盖勒特面不改色，他淡漠的神情正将习惯写在脸上。

阿不思张了张嘴，在他试图开口前盖勒特就站起来走到门边，学着女孩敲打房门的节奏那样也叩了叩门，说：“客人病了不方便出来，让他们把食物送到这。”他倒不像与小孩交流用的那种温柔语调，毫不掩饰的敷衍和厌恶可以从他独特的嗓音中捕捉，就算是最愚笨的小孩都能感知到。门外的女孩安静下来，久久没再发出声音，盖勒特心想着她已经离开正要踱步往阿不思这儿走时，不料小姑娘冷不丁开口道：“你是不是不想和我一起吃？”

这声音不再甜腻发颤，而是冷清严肃了。盖勒特的脚步顿了一瞬，他咬紧牙关对阿不思吐出一句，“我出去处理一下，你等我。”

阿不思凝视他离开的背影，瞳孔像蒙了灰尘的玻璃珠。

 

8.

“既然如此，你不打算再吻我一下吗？”盖勒特笑得低柔含蓄，面庞被迷蒙的光线打上一层光霜，他的唇贴在阿不思的耳边碰到柔软的耳垂，湿漉漉的热气沾在他的耳尖晕开了一片粉红，阿不思的肩膀被人不动声色的搂在怀里，肢体几乎稍有动作就会碰在一起。既然先前已经有过一次，再来一回也不会损失什么。阿不思抬眸盯着那片锋利的薄唇，也不知这漂亮的嘴唇除他之外还吻过多少人。他兴致缺缺地扬起下巴吻盖勒特，双唇只是毫无感情的两瓣贴在一起。

盖勒特去咬他，他尖利的口牙在此刻派上了极大的用场，他狠狠地咬住阿不思，攻城略迟般破入他的口腔，好似发泄怒火那样与阿不思的舌头纠缠不清，划过每一寸细嫩的软肉都像要割伤他。阿不思尝到了黏腻的甜腥味，像是烈火灼烧在他的舌根，耗尽了全部氧气。他任凭少年的胡作非为，毫无反抗与回应，蓝眸清晰干净丝毫没被情欲腐蚀。

盖勒特拉扯起他的嘴唇与他分离，扬眉看了阿不思一眼。他的脸色并不好看，长睫毛落下来就像折断的蝶翅，盖勒特的手指碰到了他的脸颊。“这只是一个吻。”他的嘴里还残余着阿不思舌间渗出血丝的味，此刻在口中苦涩地辗转，“你是在生我的气？”

阿不思拍开的他的手，深呼吸导致胸膛起伏不定，他咬着破了皮的嘴唇（它正红肿鲜艳）说：“谢谢你的招待，我要回家了，今天也谢谢你救了我——”手机铃声打断了他的声音，此刻比任何声音都要刺耳，阿不思看见了阿不福思的名字就神经紧绷起来，他的呼吸慢了一拍急忙接起电话，听到电话对面模糊的人声和女孩的哭声，混杂着电流滋滋的声音。“你能回来哄阿利安娜睡觉吗？”他听到弟弟含糊不清地说，就像刚从梦中醒来的人。“我现在——”阿不思的舌尖才刚刚颤起，就听到对方发出短暂的叹气，“算了。”电话突然挂断的忙音使他浑身抖了抖。

阿不思在盖勒特的眼下将手机甩到床上，整个人靠上枕头沉默地坐着，嘴唇闭合不再说一句话。盖勒特也缄默地仰头倒在床上，天花板华丽的碎钻吊灯将光束切割成七种颜色，垂下的玻璃块微微摆动，阿不思仿佛在沉思着什么，落寞地平视盖勒特的房间，想说些话又不知从何开口。

女孩在走廊上与女仆嬉戏追逐的声音透过门板传入房间，可以听见脚踏在地面发出的咚咚声，以及她清脆的大笑。阿不思用悲悯的眼神望着那扇门，盖勒特更是置若未闻。他在床上翻了个身，手机屏幕亮得晃眼，手指在其上疯狂的敲击什么。“你今天说的会有人处理是什么意思？” 阿不思像溺口气的鱼吞吐着扇动嘴唇，可想是反复鼓起勇气才开的口。盖勒特抬眸朝他露出黯淡阳光的笑容，从床上爬起来手机也丢到一边， 挤到阿不思的身边去。“你还不明白吗？有钱人都喜欢玩点小玩意儿——”他瞥了眼门外，“也总有什么手段让别人对自己的嗜好闭嘴。”

阿不思轻笑说：“这让我更相信我们现在不在市中心——或许是哪个偏僻郊区的大别墅里。”

“他不会管我的，他巴不得把我甩开。”阿不思目不转睛地看着盖勒特，听他就像讲述睡前故事般讲述这一切。他所听见的盖勒特越发陌生，甚至比他们第一次见面还更加遥远。自己是什么时候先开始注意他的呢。阿不思皱起眉回忆着，他只以为盖勒特是个肆意妄为、对规则不屑一顾又目中无人的家伙，自从听说他被各众高校看中却因劣迹斑斑而劝退时还幸灾乐祸了一顿——但这太不符合自己的个性，就像个所求不得又嫉妒他人的小人，这或许是他心底本能的恶意吧。他叹了口气，用手掌去揉自己的脸颊。

那些被自己揉皱的碎片又历历在目，他没想到自己也有在学生会办公室醉得不省人事的一天。他记不清了，只记得那个学校的offer很漂亮……他看向盖勒特房间的老橡木桌，上面陈设的装饰品中有一抹亮眼的金色，虽不再崭新但仍令人熟悉。阿不思瞪起了眼睛，紧紧地盯着那个离自己不远的东西。“那是我的offer？”他不可置信的喃喃着，被他剪碎的卡片被用透明胶带粘了起来，大致只有一半并不完整，但依稀可见他的名字、录取声明和学校印章。

“你做什么？”阿不思的呼吸在那一瞬乱了，心脏突然剧烈地震起，他从床上爬下来扑向桌子，拿起那张被间隔在书本间的立体纸片，现在它可以清晰地看出这块“阿不思·邓布利多”的烫金色。他将它翻来覆去的查看，然后听到盖勒特在床上翻来覆去的笑声，就像阴雨天漏出的一线阳光。阿不思被他感染得也情不自禁流出笑意，但满腔的疑惑将他的笑意打断。

盖勒特向他靠近的时候紊乱的呼吸变得破碎，阿不思不由自主地被逼退后一步，但他的腰抵到盖勒特的桌板。这下是真的无处可逃了。阿不思的目光垂下来，再保持直视的角度就会对上少年的眼神，自己的三魂七魄就会被看个分明。阿不思的勇气刹那间都被抽空了，盖勒特的脸颊距离他的耳朵很近，温热的气息又开始打转，他敢保证那处肯定从耳根红到脖子。阿不思又想到了那个吻，天哪，为什么要开始那个吻呢？

盖勒特只是凝视他，轻声咕哝了句，“耳夹丢了。”

阿不思才意识到自己的耳尖少了什么冰凉的物体，“对不起，可能是在那时，被……”他不太愿意回忆起几个小时前的痛苦和狼狈，他盯着自己的脚尖神情落寞地说，却感觉到空空的肌肤被落下了一个滚烫的热吻。“你现在还要回去吗？”盖勒特沉闷的低音炸在他耳边，像一把利剑刺透他的心脏。他没办法呼吸了。阿不思的眼前闪过一瞬阿不福思和阿利安娜的模样，但他们的形象模糊而遥远，被火苗吞噬成了焦黑色，伴随着理智正在脑内渐渐被剥离。

“你想来点疯狂的事吗？别考虑后果。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章会说一些心里话坦白一些事情。  
> 我终于填这篇了我自己都感动……


	3. Chapter 3

9.

 

盖勒特手里的玻璃杯触到阿不思的脸颊，落下冰凉的一吻。他没有用手接，而是仰头就着盖勒特伸来的手，鲜红的嘴唇碰到杯壁。他啜饮了一大口酒精饮料，眼角已经彻底染红，眼尾勾起一个弧度，阿不思抿唇不住地笑起来。

“我们再玩一次。”他伸手勾住盖勒特的脖子紧紧缠上，脊背贴着床头被人狠狠地压制。“三十秒？”盖勒特凝视他的瞳孔，仿佛结了霜的湖面。“一分钟。”阿不思骄傲地宣布。 

盖勒特深深地沉默了，他深色的眼睛伤害阿不思的理智，他们的呼吸早已不分你我。盖勒特的鼻尖戳着阿不思的鼻梁，薄唇掀起一点儿漏出湿热的吐息。阿不思重重地搂着他的脖子，他醉得比酒吧里厉害得多，混沌的大脑依稀清楚他们此时缠在一起，玩定时游戏。阿不思从前可没玩过这个，但逐渐得心应手，只要不住地撩拨诱惑，就能叫对方难以忍受地亲吻自己。擦枪走火？去他妈的，现在纠结这个有什么用。

阿不思表露出的深情比盖勒特多上许多，他似真似假的柔情折磨盖勒特的大脑。阿不思露出了一截柔嫩的舌尖，在自己的嘴唇上打转了一圈留下濡湿的痕迹，堪堪擦过盖勒特的贴近自己的唇面，他的腰被对方抱得很紧。“过了一分钟。”盖勒特一字一顿地说，轻得发出气音，“我就把你的舌头咬断。”阿不思被他性感低沉的嗓音激得浑身打颤，他的双眼兴奋地闪光。时间。阿不思的体温高得发出炙热的叹息，他的睫毛根拖曳出浓密的眼睫，常遮着他那双氤氲水汽的眼睛。时间不多了。

“看我。”盖勒特的手指触碰阿不思的下巴，使他垂下的目光又重新抬起来，阿不思借着酒力大肆宣泄自己的欲望，直到手机定时的铃声才响起的刹那他就被盖勒特如饿狼捕食般扑倒在床榻间，唇舌纠缠得不成样子，甜腻的津液渗出唇缝，几乎是拉扯与撕咬。阿不思偶尔泄出一丝的呻吟让盖勒特发疯，在亲吻下阿不思错开他的攻击而转移到他的耳朵，轻笑着问：“你硬了吗？”盖勒特深深地喘息着，他的声音泡到欲望中腐蚀为沙哑，“你摸一下。”

 不需要用手触碰，阿不思已经感觉到这滚烫的硬物挤压着自己的大腿，在他分神片刻盖勒特用手指掰回他的下巴重新吻上，两人的汗水都化作糖浆。盖勒特失控地拉拽阿不思的衣服，大腿挤入他的双腿中间强硬地分开，唇舌的攻击近一步激烈，他的牙齿碾磨阿不思脆弱的脖颈，手掀起上衣滑向赤裸的肌肤。阿不思凌乱地呻吟着，刹那间的清醒警告他事态发展的不对，他突然剧烈地挣扎起来。手指甲都陷在盖勒特的脖颈中，卖力地想要将他推开。

酒精使然的疯狂溶解在血液中，咆哮着将他的理智撕碎，阿不思下一秒就要陷入情欲里，但火热的高温和紧贴的肌肤拉拽出他不堪的回忆。仍然是黏腻的舌头和滚烫的怀抱，几乎令他窒息的呼吸，活脱脱将他逼得流下眼泪。怀里人不住地扭动让盖勒特的器官硬得发疼，他低声喝道：“别动！”眼睛被情欲灼烧地有些发红。

“我不……”阿不思的嗓音被酒精熏软了，整个人大脑发昏地趴在男孩怀里，“我不要，我不是……”盖勒特感觉到他的抗拒将酒精的作用烧掉大半，勉强维持自己的理智停下动作来，少年的脑袋枕在自己的肩头。“你不是什么？”盖勒特轻声耳语着问他。阿不思差不多已经失去语言组织的能力，他脆弱地哼唧着，像个饱受委屈的孩子， “我不是婊子。”

盖勒特的心脏仿佛被狠狠地戳了一下，它痛苦地蜷缩起来。他甩下电话的前一秒还能听到那个男人对怀中人的辱骂，这就像烙在少年的身上一样，血肉模糊。

 

 

10.

在我十四岁的时候，父亲因故意杀人罪被判了无期徒刑。这听起来像是小说的剧情，但它确实发生了。这令我们家陷入了深深的困境，而我们一直宠爱的小妹妹阿利安娜——她原本是这样天真开朗的女孩，又聪慧又善良，如今却成了一个……疯子。没有人知道在她最后清醒的那个时刻遭遇过什么，我们只知道鲜红的血泊和昏迷的她，还有父亲的告别吻。

你能想象吗，盖勒特。我们家庭失去了经历来源，家庭破碎，妹妹再也无法去学校。曾经有一度我父亲的照片被贴在报纸上被扔得到处都是，邻居乃至同学都拿出这些事来取笑我们。我们成了社会的敌人。我在学校过得很糟糕，如果要给它一个定义，我会叫它“自以为是的正义”，或者“毫无意义的暴力”。

那个时候我正在读初级中学，阿不福思还小，他的同学还较难理解这一类事情。我的同学刻意拿烟头烫我，叫我杀人犯的野种，这是他们的精神享受。届时少年人才刚刚发育，部分人凭借高大的体型和力气对我进行身体上的攻击，我也是那时候开始习惯将武器藏在书包路，同时也学会在痛苦的罅隙中抽烟。

盖勒特，我有一个困惑，虽然这很丢人。你觉得我“漂亮”吗？我不明白，那个年龄我略晚熟一些，常收到高年级和教师这样的赞誉。我从来不觉得这个词适合我，尤其是十四岁那年，这个词拥有了明确的贬义和侮辱性。我搬出了寄宿寝室成为通校生以后，几个高年级的学生（他们是学校的害群之马），有一天傍晚在学校不远处的住宅区的小路上，我被几个人强硬地拽到黑暗处。我第一次清晰地感知到我是个活在暗处的人。我——我没事，谢谢，可以再吻我一下吗？

我确实逃了出来，我都忘记我是如何挣扎的，我只知道自己很疯狂，我的大脑塞满了恶毒。我的包里有棍子和刀，所以我没有费很大的力气。他们大概都以为我好揉捏欺负，其中一个咬了我一口。我被感觉到我被抱住，有舌头，还有发臭的身体。我拿着刀对他们说了些我这辈子听过的最要命也是最狠毒的话。

没有人受到很大的伤害，所以学校并不看管这种事情，只是他们传播的谣言很快在学校散播开。这是一个饭后谈资，是人们取乐和消遣的主源，是生活的调剂品。很快我就被形容成了一个家境贫困，为了钱卖弄姿色的漂亮婊子。我甚至，我甚至不知道他们到底是哪来的底气和立场来编出如此荒谬的谎话，他们还说他们上了我，给了我一大笔钱。我当时才十四岁，我什么都不懂，我理解不了为什么我会遭受这些。同龄的人更加兴奋地向我施暴，仿佛他们在维护正义……

这个词甚至传到了我家里，从母亲踏入我学校的那一刻她就可以听见。我告诉她我没有做这种事，乞求她相信我。她相信我。阿不福思则还根本无法理解这个词的含义，但我想，或许他现在就是这样看待我的，这是我的错，我从来不和他交心，也不解释。

全家都搬离了那个地方，来到这里。她禁止我和阿不福思交亲密的朋友，严格地规定宵禁时间，禁止我们谈恋爱……这些规矩甚至于母亲去世也依然深深地烙印在小阿伯的心里，你看，上次我参加了同学聚会他都朝我发火，他指责我带你回去，指责我不检点也别人纠缠得不清不楚。他已经对这些麻木了，他没有梦想，他的心里只有小妹妹。他根本就不明白，他不会明白梦想被剥夺的感觉。

……

而我根本不是一个称职的长兄，我承认；我沉溺在无穷无尽的学业里，我承认；我也承认自己每一回主动留在学校申请加课，就是为了逃避回到那个家里。这个学校没人知道我的过去，我自在又风光，大肆地向各种高校投去申请，我是学生会主席，学校恭敬地请我做演讲——而家庭只是不断地鞭挞我，提醒我那些屈辱的过去，我的家庭都能彻底地看透我。

我不恨他们，不恨父亲，我只恨我自己。

-

我自打记事以来就没有母亲。我问了我身边的所有人，哭、闹、喊、叫问他们我为什么没有母亲，为什么我的同学都有。父亲从不回答我这个问题，他只是摆了摆手，将我从私人学校里拽了出来，丢给家庭教师。我从小就开始失去与人交往的途径。身边只有那个又老又丑的老头，一堆家仆，他们的笑容又恶心又虚伪。

在我终于学会如何保持沉默和闭嘴以后，他才将我从这个房子里放出来，我去读了初级中学，他顺手给那学校捐了一大笔钱叫学校别来烦他，便随我在学校折腾。我炸掉了化学实验室，偷到了物理实验室的钥匙，最有趣的是我恶意弄坏了学校最珍贵的钢琴，他们一声都不敢吱。

从那时开始，我才明白无论我将祸闯得有多大，他都无动于衷。这太好玩了，于是我去玩得更大，更刺激，企图让他注意我，让他恨我，给他制造一堆烂摊子和麻烦，他也从不理会我。成天在屋子里养那些小鸟，每一只还有不同的名字，我刚出生起家里就没有少过，年幼的我竟然还愚蠢地试图同她们交朋友。

自我十五岁以后就明白什么能惹怒他，他偏爱哪个女孩，我就趁他远在天边做他的狗屁交易的时候，将她们赶走，赶出这个吞人灵魂的房子。她们才十三四岁，身体如娇嫩花朵，我甚至能理解了为何我父亲对此这般痴迷，但我仍旧难以抑制地觉得令人作呕。他会把她们玩死，届时连骨肉都会被他啃光，她们幼小的灵魂被撕碎，死后也无法超脱。我的沉默和无动于衷让我觉得我是帮凶。那又怎么样呢，她们来到这里也只是命运所使，难道我就活该被所在这散发糜烂腐臭味的地方吗？

别用这样的眼神看着我，阿不思，你不想要命运的迫害，你就得站起来改写。

这一切到了后来都变得不一样了。家里有个看着我长大的婆婆，小时候她抱着我给我讲睡前故事，我常问她为什么不离开这里，她笑而不语。后来我才知道她无家可归，她没有子嗣，她甚至也没有母亲。她和我一样，不知道自己的母亲是谁。

她在我十六岁那年，替我打上新的领带，即使在她离开以后我照样将它扯得凌乱不堪，但我从来会尊重她的意愿。她说要给我一个生日礼物，我疑惑地跟着她坐了三个小时的巴士，她原本可以乘坐更快速的交通工具，但这个几近没怎么出门的老太太什么都不懂，她小心翼翼地给我剥水果，生怕我流露出一点不耐烦来。

我们的目的地是一块坟墓。这周围什么都没有，竟然就只有这么突兀的墓碑。上面没刻字，什么都没有，杂草丛生缠绕它，我不禁想象起这六英尺之下的人惨淡又如昙花般的一生。 **你母亲，** 她说， **我认识你母亲的母亲。** 她眼中闪着泪花，像被切割成无数块的玻璃。

**她的母亲被你父亲用毒品哄得天旋地转，乖乖交出了自己的女儿，她来到你家只有七岁。你父亲将她交给我，我就抚养她，然后在她十四岁生日那天……亲眼看着她被你父亲抱到了房间里。**

我觉得很可悲。我淡淡地看着她落泪，将手帕递到她手里。我知道那些刚刚身体成熟的女孩怀孕的有不少，她们的尸体恐怕也早就被狗咬烂了，她们没有姓名，而我母亲却有这么一块墓碑，或许她算是幸运的。 **她十六岁生下了你。** 她坚毅地继续讲下去。 **你父亲很喜欢她，就像喜欢一只宠物狗，所有女孩中只有你母亲是最迷人的。**

**她生下你就自杀了，因为你长得和他几乎一模一样，盖勒特……** 她又在哽咽，我讨厌女人无法止息的呜呜咽咽和泪眼婆娑，但我无法控制自己的手指去抹她的眼泪。 **我不希望你变得像他一样。你可以答应我，离开他，逃走吗？**

她最后说，我这双深色的瞳孔是我父亲将我留下来而不杀死我的理由。我的瞳孔和我母亲一模一样，一样令人疯狂。

 

11.

“它边上融化了。”

盖勒特轻声说着，被阿不思握在手里的甜筒水光淋漓，浇上华丽的糖汁还有彩色的糖果片点缀它，鲜红的舌面同柔软的甜品搅在一起，奶白色的冰淇淋黏在他的唇边将其染得透亮，他很快能听见盖勒特不平稳的呼吸。阿不思的手腕又被抓住，盖勒特伸舌舔去了阿不思面前融化快要顺着筒身下淌的冰淇淋液。

阿不思眨着眼睛盯着他看，嘴唇冻得更加艳红，湿润的质感看起来比甜筒更值得去品尝，盖勒特毫不犹豫地俯身吻他的嘴唇，柔软粘稠的吻卷入津液的甜味。他的手握住情人的下巴，美人的嘴唇很快被自己吮吸的饱满微肿，唇舌黏连分开时阿不思喃喃着“再亲一下”，盖勒特受到索取立刻抱着他的腰吻得厉害。

他们在约会，拼命地约会。阿不思在第一次见到这个混蛋的时候绝对想象不到，这个笑容狂妄的金发少年在撞入他眼帘的那刻，就燃起了他死灰阴暗的心脏，将胸膛烧的很烫。他妄图触碰，又怕被这光芒灼伤，在接受调情的同时，还恐惧对方的玩弄和一时兴起。或许他现在真的有点喜欢我，阿不思悄悄地思忖，他会陪他的床伴约会吗？

“盖勒特，我还想再吃一个。”阿不思心满意足的舔弄嘴唇和手指，像个小娃娃一样将冰淇淋吃的乱糟糟，盖勒特按住他的手用手帕将它擦拭以后，亲昵地用鼻尖去蹭他的鼻尖。“我们出去以后就给你买。”阿不思七荤八素地点点头，乖巧的用手指勾住对方的。

他们在一个缀着漫天星空的洞穴里，像个长廊般遍布游客的地方，不知是谁先想到去游乐园的提议，仿佛是他们同时的主意。阿不思拽着盖勒特去陪他看心爱的歌舞表演，盖勒特被舞台美术深深地吸引，甚至到最后散场时间他都黏在那一处研究舞台设计。

盖勒特凝视阿不思修长的手指落在他手机屏幕上，阿不思举起手机传向四周，最后镜头指在那盖勒特身上——“你做什么？”盖勒特勾起一个迷人的笑容，被相机毫不犹豫地捕捉到。“发INS。”阿不思说，“和男朋友，约会。”他缓慢地小心地打字，期望盖勒特看到这个配字，又希望他永远不要看到。他的眼神轻轻地漂浮着，停留在爱慕的人身上，停留了很久很久。

“你看我们现在像恋人了吗？”阿不思漫不经心又含糊地说着，仿佛一个劣质的试探，盖勒特被一句话问得诧异又混乱，他的手指轻轻摩挲，阿不思手腕上的那一块凸起的骨节，薄皮紧紧地裹着它。“我一直都想玩这个过山车。”阿不思又漠不关心的顺口道，将盖勒特的沉默划分为拒绝，盖勒特深邃的眸光里星星点点布满痴迷，他痴迷地凝视着这个干净纯洁的少年。

手指的力劲又深了一道，宛若生怕他从自己手上逃走。没有人不想占有他，这个花瓣上黏着清晨露珠的玫瑰，柄上有清高自傲的刺，扎人、花瓣滚烫的，火焰般伤人的少年。

过山车吹乱了阿不思精心打理的发型，火红的发丝卷成一团，一绺垂在他的脸颊和额头，少许遮住他的视线。盖勒特的手指穿过阿不思的头发，指尖勾住发尾轻轻缠着指节，往他耳后撩去。“我改变主意了！”阿不思激动地宣布，他闪亮的瞳孔反射出光彩，棉花糖车上摆满了色彩纷呈的糖果，软绵绵的丝线纠缠着，“我不吃冰淇淋了，我要吃这个。”他牵着盖勒特的手，将他拽到车亭旁的队伍里。

盖勒特趁阿不思没注意将自己头上戴着的猫耳朵按在他头上，阿不思仿佛一只受惊的幼猫发出一声细细的低呼，他转身泄愤似的掐一把盖勒特的腰。“我们早点离开，晚上去音乐酒吧喝一杯？”盖勒特顺势搂紧他的腰，用嘴唇去黏他的鼻尖，阿不思假意挣扎，口上还不忘回击：“然后呢？和哪个小漂亮对上眼，带人开房去？”盖勒特愤怒地用双手捧住他的脸颊，重重的吻上人的嘴唇，手指拉扯他细软如丝的头发。“我只陪你，你在胡说什么？”

“不要丢下我去舞池跳着跳着就跟人舌吻就好。”阿不思心如擂鼓，每一句话都扎开他的血管，他能感觉到血液失控地喷涌而出。

盖勒特的肩膀明显的僵硬了，他的双腿仿佛被定在原地，笑意从脸上渐渐消褪收敛，平静地注视怀里的人。“你从哪里听说来这种事？”阿不思的呼吸都快停了，盖勒特的质问和沉默被风撕成两半，留下微弱的呢喃。“你以前有个女伴跟我说的。”他咬着嘴唇，面颊变得熟透通红，“你还搞乐队的时候，在派对上把她一个人丢在一边，自己和别人亲在一起。”

盖勒特的眸光渐渐低沉下来，那股扼人脖子的气场掀起一阵风暴，粗暴地拉扯阿不思的头发。“你忘了？噢……”他狠狠地翻了个白眼，浑身的暴戾和怒火简直在下一秒就要点燃游乐园的草坪，阿不思开始后悔自己为什么要不胜理性地说出这些。“你当时喝醉酒，醉得不省人事。”他的手指掐住人的下巴，“我在你来到这个学校的第一场演讲上就看上你了。那天我在丹妮的生日会上看到你，几个碍事的男孩在你身边绕来绕去……”

“他们是我的朋友！”阿不思的下巴被拧得火辣辣得发麻，“阿不福思也和他们很熟，不是那种——啊。”他疼得甚至没有感知到自己的舌尖被咬破，委屈又毫不屈服地瞪着盖勒特。下一秒头脑嗡嗡叫的他才意识到少年到底在说什么。他说他是什么时候看上我的？又在哪里里遇见我了？

是有这么一回事，在丹妮的生日会上，是他同阿不福思大吵一架的第二天。他喝得烂醉，那时自己又傻又年轻，不懂喝醉到底是什么概念，直到次日醒来完全无法回忆昨夜的事情以后，他才真正感受到恐惧。他怔怔地与盖勒特对视，企图在他眼中看出些残余的柔情和爱意。他用力地呼吸着，手轻轻抱住盖勒特的脖子攀到人身上，柔软的嘴唇相触。

“然后我就去亲你了。”盖勒特的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，吐出火热的气音，“我丢下了带来的女伴。咬你的嘴唇，勾住你的舌头，狠狠地吻了你。”

 

12.

阿不思的手机闪动时他没有感到很多惊讶。夏天已经到来，树叶被染成墨绿与苍绿，仿佛整个世界泡在了被打翻了颜料里，炫目鲜艳。他的申请乖乖上交，在本城大学欣喜若狂的热烈欢迎下收获了一张录取通知书，将曾经年少轻狂不知轻重的成果拒之门外。他想，那张被撕碎的offer，也许还在盖勒特的书桌上供人欣赏呢。

“我会在这里照顾我弟弟和妹妹。”他对着手机的收声筒说，“直到他读大学能照顾自己以后，我就拿出成绩申请转校读研。”

电话中传来盖勒特的低笑，虽受过电流处理混沌不堪，“我也有个好消息。我要自由了。”阿不思感觉血液沿着血管涌入心脏翻滚一圈，声音不禁添上喜悦的颤抖，“你搬出去了？那个地方，摆脱你的父亲？”他怀里抱着薯片，桌上是被喝光的空汽水瓶，昏暗的房间里只能透过厚厚的窗帘间捕捉微弱的亮光，电视屏幕闪烁昏暗的画面，阿不福思趴在他旁边的沙发上打呼噜。阿不思稍微挪动身体，压低声音说：“你接下来……”

“他给我钱，给我找了学校。”盖勒特压抑不住口吻中的狂喜，“毕业以后我就去他找不到的地方，过我想要的生活。”

你想要我吗？阿不思近乎绝望又酸涩地想，这句话成了滚烫的沸水，他自杀般往喉咙下咽，烫出肿胀的水泡，涌上唇边的万千思绪变得辛辣，他很快被呛出眼泪来。“我……”呼与吸像钝刀磨着他的肺部，“我……”说什么呢？恭喜？为你高兴？

盖勒特敏锐地沉默下来，他陷入的迷乱爱与占据整片大脑，声音都裹上糖浆：“阿尔，怎么了？”阿不思被这声罕见的亲昵的称谓刺激得浑身发烫，每当盖勒特与他亲吻着情到浓时他都会这样互换他，阿不思蜷缩在沙发上用被子裹紧自己。“我找到工作了。”他小心地挤出声音，以免对方发现自己的失态，“我还挺期待未来的生活……”他稍稍作了停顿，这像一个虚伪的谎言强迫自己变得麻木，他自己欺骗自己。

“我差点忘了件事。”盖勒特微微上扬的尾音轻而易举地令阿不思头脑中浮现起他狡黠的神态，那令人神魂颠倒的迷人神态，“你还欠我一顿晚餐，在很早很早之前——”阿不思倒真想起来了这回事，在他们好上之前被一群混混搅黄之前，他是想要请盖勒特吃顿晚餐的。“是啊，这两天我一定约你。”阿不思笑着说。

纵使他们过去约会的时候在一起共用了这么多次晚餐，阿不思也知道，这最后的一次是不一样的。盖勒特要走了，也许永远不回来了——他要追求自己的梦想。他想和他一起走，但盖勒特不会让他站在自己身边的。盖勒特是多自私的人，他心里很清楚。我又碍事，又烦人。他痛苦地喘息着，母亲曾在暴怒中这样向自己发火过。

“现在就来吧。”

阿不思的眼睫毛颤抖了一下。

“我在你家楼下。”

 

 

后来的故事变成了一团星火，将阿不思的深黑色的天空烧成了金黄色，每一粒汗珠都成了黏腻的糖丝，将他裹成一束甜美的佳肴，每一寸肌肤都被人尝入口中。他呻吟着，脖颈雪白有露珠在颤抖，手臂缠着那个人，双腿勾着他，阿不思被扔在湿咸的大海里，第一次深深切切地享受了窒息。

“我相信你。”他的眼泪掉落下来的时候碎在盖勒特的手掌中，在暗夜里清澈的湖面变成缱绻的浑浊，他被撕开，被闯入，被占有。从未被触碰的禁忌之处被熟络地打开，最细嫩的软肉都不被放过。他身上大片红肿和青紫昭示这是一场暴行，盖勒特疯了似的进入他，将这朵娇艳的玫瑰折断，吞入腹中。

他们没有喝酒。他们很清醒。

**我们就像两个被世界抛弃的人。** 听不真切的呢喃声。 **孤立无援。活着就是为了等待对方，拯救彼此。** 阿不思咬着盖勒特递来的那根烟，玻璃收纳丝绸般的月光，覆盖在银色的床铺上，他轻柔地枕着盖勒特的肩膀，尼古丁的味道使他舌尖酥麻。“你允许我爱你吗？”他低低地发出声音，只是些不连贯的气音罢了。他的心脏已经被他亲手挖了出来，呈在这个人面前。

盖勒特凝视他的眼睛，在月光下仿佛轻烟薄雾，他能抓住这颗狂乱跳动的心脏，因为他自己也是如此。

“我要去过我想要的生活。”他的轮廓被月光冲洗过，夹在黑暗与光明之间，划下清晰的分界线。连阿不思也不知道，这一场爱究竟是一道刺眼的光芒，还是万丈深渊。他们面对彼此，鼻尖与鼻尖顶在一起，额头与额头贴合着，滚烫的身体纠缠不清。“你看，你是我的了。”盖勒特放声大笑着说，阿不思瞬间觉得黑夜变成了白昼。

“我成了你的，可是你要走了。”他干涩地回答说，将脸颊上的汗液和泪水蹭在对方身上，他觉得好烫，他感觉无法呼吸。盖勒特在这里，阿不思没有办法哭，他需要一场酣畅淋漓的大哭。只有这时他才不会去纠结什么他妈的家庭，学校和爱情。但眼泪已经盛满眼眶，摇摇欲坠，只剩下最后一点儿就要肆意涌出。“我的眼睛不是我的……”他最挤出最后一声冷静的言语，眼泪就将他们都淋湿了。

阿不思从梦中醒来的时候，他无法忽视自己浑身的疼痛，就像将他的手脚全部折断一样。身旁的空位已经冰冷不堪，丝毫没有人留恋过的温度。他走了，什么都没有留下。阿不思就像做了一场大梦，在梦里他被扔在了岩浆中，被烧成了世界都无法分辨的颜色。

他的眼前像泼下了骤雨，将他的视线打碎。冰冷的手机不懂他的痛苦，弹出了几十个阿不福思的未接电话，但这根本不是他想要的。阿不思把手机甩到地上，他听不见手机屏幕碎裂的咔哒声，阿不思用被子卷住自己的脑袋，口腔的软肉被咬出了腥味，他用手狠狠地揉着酸辣的眼睛。但你无法忽略冰凉的物件的存在，它刮过了阿不思的脸颊，就同他自己对待自己那样，狠狠地刮伤了他的肌肤，柔嫩的地方很快就红肿成块。

他惊恐地伸起手，发现左手的无名指上有枚透亮的戒指，在阳光下闪着流质的光。

 

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正式完结啦！这是我完结的第二篇字数破万的ggad短篇，是百fo的时候开的坑现在都700fo了2333一直拖着没写完，谢谢大家喜欢啦，刚开始出来写文什么都不懂，没有表现力，真的很感谢大家的支持……  
> 这篇文不会有后续番外了（当然如果我女朋友想写的话就例外），当然是he啦！！！然后会有一篇番外塞到本子里，对不起呀本子一直拖着因为读书真的爆炸忙…终于放假了这段时间就会搞出来x  
> 我超级爱他们！！！！我超级爱ggad！！！（震声）本来只是想写无脑爽文，最后想想还是想写灵魂相吸的故事，两个人都好惨啊我在写的时候一边写一边跟我女朋友絮絮叨叨他们好惨我好心疼balabala（


End file.
